Prince (FMR)
The prince is the player character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories. His name is chosen by the player. He is referred to as The Hero in the instruction manual. While, he resided in Yugi Muto's body, he was referred to as Yami, by Shadi. This is a video game depiction of Pharaoh Atem, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. He is a silent protagonist, with the exception of one scene in the game. Biography Atem often snuck out of the palace to spend time at the Dueling Grounds, with the villagers, particularly Teana and Jono, who were unaware of his royalty. After returning to the palace one night, he found the mage, Heishin, now in possession of the Millennium Rod, had attacked the palace and demanded the Millennium Puzzle. The prince's attendant, Simon Muran, gave the prince the Puzzle and told him to run. He could not escape and was confronted by Heishin, who demanded the Puzzle. The prince Dueled him in an attempt to escape. After losing, Simon convinced the prince to shatter the Puzzle. After shattering the puzzle, Simon sealed the prince and his spirit inside it. He remained there, asleep for millennia, until Yugi Muto entered a Duel Monsters competition, hosted by Seto Kaiba. Shadi, holder of the Millennium Key and Millennium Scale appeared and said that he came because of Yugi's Millennium Item. He used the Key to open Yugi's mind, where he could meet the prince. The prince gave Yugi six cards and although he did not speak, Yugi understood what he wanted of him. Yugi defeated all the present day holders of the Millennium Items in the tournament, each time sealing their Item in one of the cards. Using the six cards, Yugi was able to send the prince home. When the prince arrived home, the mages had taken over the area. He headed to the Valley of the Kings, in search of the Forbidden Ruins. Here he met Sadin, who recognized him as Prince, but did not know the location of the Forbidden Ruins. So the prince returned to the palace, which was in ruins. After confronting and defeating a Mage Soldier there, the prince found a map to the Forbidden Ruins. The prince returned to the Valley of the Kings, where Sadin escorted him to the ruins. There he found a map and met Seto, who informed him the map showed the location of where Heishin had hidden the Items, and told him of his plans to betray Heishin. After defeating two of the high mages, the prince met Jono, who told him that the mages had kidnapped Teana and led him to the Dark Shrine. After passing through the labyrinth, facing Labyrinth Mages, at wrong turns, they found Teana held hostage by Seto and Heishin. Heishin ordered Seto to defeat the prince and take the Millennium Puzzle. The prince defeated Seto, but was confused when Seto applauded him and said that the High Mages did not stand a chance. Teana was released and she, the prince and Jono left. The prince proceeded to defeat the High Mages and acquire all Millennium Items bar the Rod, which was held by Seto. After doing so he met Seto, who told him to go to the Dark Shrine, where he would lead him to Heishin. There, the prince defeated the Guardians Sebek and Neku, before finding and defeating Heishin. After Heishin's defeat, Seto took the prince to the Forbidden Ruins, where he explained that he used him to gather all the Items. He told him how the Millennium Items could be used to summon a great power. As Seto is about to claim that power, Heishin appeared and put a knife to Seto's neck, demanding the Items. Atem handed them over the items, which Heishin used to Summon DarkNite. DarkNite refused to obey Heishin and turns him into a card, which he incinerated. Using the Millennium Item cards, the prince held back DarkNite and faced him it a Duel, to send him back where he came from. When the prince won, DarkNite turned into Nitemare and demanded a final Duel. The prince played on and defeated Nitemare. Afterwards, Atem ruled on as king. Duels The prince takes part in the following Duels. Depending on the actions of the player, some Duels do not have to be played and all Duels can be won or lost. The results necessary for the progression in the game are mentioned below. Category:Characters